


it scares me to think you could love someone the way i love you

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: “How do we explain this?” The princess asks. “Explain us?” she specifies.The old Catra would want to scream - all passion and pent-up anger , scream for the girl who’s had her heart broken over and over again. Scream for wanting this moment to lasts longer. Scream for being a killer, a woman, a seventeen-year-old mess.But instead, all she says is: “I haven’t thought about that, to be honest.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 173





	it scares me to think you could love someone the way i love you

**Author's Note:**

> au after season 4 - or Catra and Glimmer are imprisoned together and learn to cope…through sex (glitra, mentions of glimmadora and catradora). 1.6k words, slight-smut warning and slight-angst.

-

She sleeps next to Catra but she dreams of Adora.

Of gold-spun hair, of starry blue eyes, of a smile that cuts sharper than a knife. 

(Adora is poetry in motion - a girl in the shape of a warrior and a voice that sings into Glimmer’s ears as she slumbers away. When her nights are the loneliest, she thinks of her friend. Things here, in this imprisonment are rough and torturous but at least she has Adora.

She will always have Adora).

-

The mornings are the most painful - the sun drips down, honey-suckle yellow and filters through the cracks of their stone-hard confinement box. And suddenly Glimmer realizes once again, that she’s trapped inside a nightmare. There is a slight breeze in the daylight, it makes her wonder about the pastel sky and what it’s like right now, outside these four walls. 

“You’re awake,” Catra sleeps in the bed across from her, giving her a wide-eyed stare. 

“Unfortunately,” Glimmer mumbles, turning to her side to face the cat-girl. “Sleep well?” she asks, in such a mundane fashion but, talking to her once-sworn-enemy every single day is normal in this world.

Because she really has no one else.

“I didn’t,” Catra softly says, yawning, “fall asleep, that is,” she adds on which immediately sends a warm red blush to Glimmer’s cheeks.

This means she probably heard her whispering Adora’s name throughout the night.

However, Catra doesn’t mention that - doesn’t mention the fact that she envies that at least the girl across form her has friends to dream about. Meanwhile, all Catra ever dreams about is fire.

“Oh,” Glimmer sighs. “I’m sorry,” she sadly says.

Catra takes in a sharp breath and exhales out ash. “It’s fine,” she offers. “I can try again anytime - after all, who knows how long we will be stuck in here,” Catra reminds her and it makes her even sadder.

Glimmer feels something tighten at the back of her throat and she swallows, hard. “About that,” she gulps. “How long do you think it been, since we first got thrown in here, I mean, ” she questions Catra.

“Hard to say,” she replies. “Days, maybe weeks?” Catra goes on to say.

A darkness closes in around Glimmer - she looks at Catra, really looks at her. She starts picturing her fingernails tracing the line of her jaw, down her neck. She pictures her hands around her, and she’s gagging, chocking down like there’s hair in her throat, crawling all the way down her larynx.

(She feels like she’s going mad - maybe she is or maybe, she’s just been here too long).

“Funny,” Glimmer tells her instead. “Feels like it’s been much longer,” she offers, trying her best to push her insane thoughts away.

-

Sometimes, it’s like falling down a rabbit hole.

Glimmer has nothing else to do - so her gaze lingers over towards Catra for much longer than she would like. Actually, she’d prefer if she didn’t look at her at all, she’s supposed to hate her. And the girl is evil, absolute malice from corner to corner, cheek to cheek.

But sometimes, she’s like a trail of light.

In this horrid cell where Glimmer has no one else, the cat-girl becomes her moonglow. She can can feel her fingers stroking along her arms and through her hair. It sends cold chills that last and all she can think of is fire - searing images into her mind like like bones sticking out the ground.

-

“You’re going to leave a mark,” Glimmer moans between kisses, between the fire that is Catra’s touch.

Her bites leave only a spark, but a spark is all she needs. It consumes her, eats everything in its path as she feels the girl clench and unclench around her bony knuckles - her other hand has her dress, pushing it up and revealing the creaminess of Glimmer’s thighs. 

Catra looks up, with a raised brow. “Is that a problem?” she wonders, as she meets her gaze, unsteadily, eyes burning.

“Yes,” Glimmer gasps, still not accustomed to the fact that she had her greatest enemy down on her knees for her.

It could be poetic, in a sense - a sparkling princess and her fiery devil - only it isn’t.

Because it’s Catra and she knows exactly how to hurt her the most.

“Are you afraid Adora might see it?” she asks, shoving her fingers deeper inside, making the royal girl moan even louder.

“What?” she releases, unable to think straight, in this moment. 

Catra passes her hot touch over the bite-mark she left on Glimmer’s thighs, if she looks close enough, it looks like a heart.

“You still think she’s coming to get you?” she asks, with a hand caressing the princess’s cheek.

Glimmer feels herself melting into Catra’s body.

“Of course she is,” she reluctantly answer, half-believing it, half-disbelieving it.

Her heart belongs to Adora, always and forever.

But her body is elsewhere.

-

Tip-toed feet make their way to her bed - when Glimmer is not crying into the night, she is begging for Catra’s carress, not with words but with her actions. With the extra space she leaves on her mattress for her, with the way she turns her head slightly over her shoulder, with the way she looks at her.

(Catra complies, crawling into bed beside the other girl and wrapping an arm around her waist. She goes to her princess without much dismay).

-

“What happens when we get back?” Glimmer looks at her as if she’s crescent-fallen. As if she’s crumbled into herself and dug her nails into the palms of her hands. Her heart swelling and thinking about reaching for the other girl, but she doesn’t. 

“What do you mean?” Catra questions, tucking Glimmer’s cotton-candy soft hair behind her ear, fingers clumsy and slow and so un-Catra-like in every way.

“How do we explain this?” The princess asks. “Explain us?” she specifies.

The old Catra would want to scream - all passion and pent-up anger , scream for the girl who’s had her heart broken over and over again. Scream for wanting this moment to lasts longer. Scream for being a killer, a woman, a seventeen-year-old mess.

But instead, all she says is: “I haven’t thought about that, to be honest.”

Glimmer is silent for what seemed to be a very long time. She had to remind herself of who she was with but she just couldn’t remember anymore. “That’s all I ever think about,”she sighs, looking sad.

“We’re going to be okay,” the monster in her bed whispers to her, electric-eyed and full of lust and desire. “You and I,” she, unexpectedly, offers her a smile.

Glimmer’s fingers are caught in the mess that is the wild cat’s hair, all tangled together and twisted - pulling her closer towards her, almost as if she wanted to fuse together with her.

“You’re so different here,” she murmurs, tucking her head under Catra’s chin. “It’s nice,” she murmured again, closing her eyes and inhaling her scent.

Sometimes, Glimmer thinks she doesn’t want to go back

-

Catra steals kisses from her.

She leans back into her - wraps a palm around the back of her neck, eyes closed. There’s a sudden flash of light that blinds her even through closed lids. It feels like there’s a long line of heat at her back, skin sticking to skin, sweat dripping down as she breathes hard and fast.

Glimmer hates her for it, for making her so wild-eyed and hungry and desperately wanting to grind her face against her dripping wet -

“I’m almost there,” Glimmer exhales, as Catra’s fingers draws sinful circles around her clit.

“C’mon Sparkles,” she breathes in to her ear, “come for me,” she orders and it makes the princess finish so fast she almost cries out.

She can’t stand how the other girl so easily gets under her skin.

-

(Catra can make her come, can make her cry, can make her beg for the most unholy things - but, in the night, it is still Adora’s name that she whispers in her sleep).

-

They’re being transported to another cell.

Catra kicks and screams while she’s being dragged away and another guard holds Glimmer back - they couldn’t do this to her - they couldn’t take her too. Not after every thing, not after losing her mother, all her friends, her kingdom -

She coudln’t lose Catra too.

-

Glimmer’s new cell is much smaller. She doesn’t know if isolation is this place’s latest torture method for her, but whatever it is, it’s working. She realizes that she had once been human and beautiful - full of light and life. She had once loved a monster too - a monster so feared and who made her feel so alive. She couldn’t explain it - she would laugh, if the world were not so very cruel. 

-

(In the distance, there is a hero and a heroine making their way towards them. Heavy feet and loud steps, a brightness so blinding it’s almost self-destructive in its nature.

“Glimmer, are you in there?” Adora whispers, golden locks hanging down the wide open crack of her cell.

“We’re here to save you,” Bow says, to the empty air.

And suddenly, out of the rumble and destruction, crawls out this girl covered in dust.

“Hey Adora,” Catra sings in the same way she always does, making the blonde realize just how great of a mistake she had made).

-


End file.
